


Essence of Affection

by Sun_Kissed_Serenity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Essence of Affection, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff Pride, Hufflepuff Student - Freeform, Love, Potions, Professor Snape - Freeform, Ravenclaw, Romance, Severus - Freeform, Severus Snape - Freeform, Severus Snape Love Story, Severus x OC, Slow burn because I want their relationship to have substance, Slytherin, Someone Sneaks Snape A Love Potion, Student x Teacher, Teacher x Student, Tutoring, harry - Freeform, love potion, secret romance, snape - Freeform, snape x oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Kissed_Serenity/pseuds/Sun_Kissed_Serenity
Summary: In nearly every aspect, fifth year Hufflepuff Everly Thompson is a gifted Potions student, but when her dream career is threatened by the class's poison chapter (her worst topic), Everly fears she's doomed. Of course, she could always ask Professor Snape to tutor her, but even with her strong admiration of him and his teaching, the task seems nearly unbearable. However, due to fate or fortune, tutoring lessons begin causing Everly and Severus Snape to grow closer and closer and eventually, a powerful potion is unknowingly being developed by the two: an essence of affection.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Hufflepuff, Severus Snape/Hufflepuff OC, Severus Snape/OC, Severus Snape/Student
Comments: 18
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1 - Introduction to Poisons

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 is where the story really starts to pick up so if you're bored with my beginning filler chapters go ahead and skip there - I won't judge :) I would, however, recommend reading at least the first chapter though just to get some background. Happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everly Thompson, a Huffelpuff fifth year, is a prodigy in potions, except when it comes to toxins and poisons. And of course, when she's supposed to be taking her OWLs, the rest of the year is on that very topic.

* * *

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Year Five -- 1983_ **   
_Introduction to Poisons_

“Miss Loft!”

From Professor Snape’s sharp call, Everly Thompson flinched, her quill jerking off the edge of her parchment. Although the scolding wasn’t directed to her, she cowered in her seat, grateful she wasn’t on the receiving end of his displeasure. She did, however, know who was.

Carefully, she peeked back behind her shoulder to give a sympathetic glance to her blonde best friend, Breka Loft, who was about to receive, yet again, another harsh reprimanding.

Here we go again.

Angrily, Snape swept forward and snatched the paper airplane from the air that Breka had previously been levitating across the room with her wand. He scowled down at the fifth year student, while she blinked up at him innocently. “This is the third time you have interrupted my class this week, Miss Loft.” Snape growled, his words slow and precise. He didn’t need to raise his voice to appear menacing. “Another five points from your house and detention... after class.”

Everly gave another sympathetic wince.

It wasn’t uncommon for the Potions Master to take away house points or to give detentions to students, but Snape must have really been in a foul mood today because Breka was a Slytherin. He rarely punished his own house students, even when they were as rebellious and trouble making as Breka.

From all the other scoldings, Breka had been indifferent, as she knew that she fully deserved them, but this time, her mouth dropped and she tried to resist the punishment. “But Professor, you know we have Quidditch practice after class! The big game coming up and-”

“You should have thought about that before you disrupted my class.” He bit back, though his voice remained level. His face held his clear displeasure as he stared down at her. Obviously he wasn’t too happy about her missing practice either, thus possibly risking a Slytherin win, but the Professor must have realized it was the only way to get her to behave. Quidditch was the only thing that Breka seemed to take seriously.

His dark eyes narrowed as he regarded his student. “I’m beginning to wonder if I misjudged Mr. Booth in appointing him as captain. How he failed to notice your lack of discipline upon your recruitment is simply beyond my comprehension. Merlin willing, this will serve as a lesson to you and perhaps next time you won’t interrupt my class and let down your team by being the most irresponsible Seeker in all of Hogwarts.”

Knowing full well that Breka was often irresponsible in her studies but never in Quidditch, and was probably one of the best Seekers in Hogwarts, Everly frowned in offense at the insult directed at her friend. If it would have been any other teacher, out of sheer loyalty, the Hufflepuff girl would have defended her Slytherin friend, but because it was Snape, Everly kept quiet and only the small frown on her face revealed her disfavor.

Despite the clear attack, Breka didn't seem hurt by the jab and was more concerned with arguing the matter of her detention.

“But Professor -”

The glare that Snape gave her was enough to make even her go quiet.

Recognizing her defeat, Breka scowled, making sure to express her clear annoyance by dramatically crossing her arms and sulking into her desk.

When Snape was content with her silence, he turned back to the class and continued lecturing.

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” He gave another stern glare to Breka who only rolled her eyes and huffed, though he chose to do nothing about it. “Many of you are already aware that starting next week, you will be receiving career counseling from your Head of House. Meeting times will take place throughout the day during classes and your scheduled time should be posted in your dormitories.”

Snape was clearly uninterested by the topic but continued as the announcement must have been required. “Pamphlets and handouts should already have been distributed and I advise you to study them carefully as your chosen career will shape the rest of your life and your schooling here. I must also remind you that NEWT classes next year require you to receive high marks on your OWLs in order to progress to your desired field of work. If you have any hope to advance to a practical or coherent career, I suggest that you all pay a little more attention in my class as I expect only the highest marks from my NEWT students.” His eyes swept across the classroom, surveying all of them distastefully before moving on with the actual lesson with much more care.

“For the rest of the year, we will be covering toxins - more specifically poisons.” The professor paced slowly in front of the classroom, his hands clasped together in front of him. “Of course, the term “poison” in this case, is relative, as teaching you to brew actual poisons would only result in your death which, regrettably, is frowned upon by the school. Therefore, I must once again remind you, as you seem to forget every year, that the term “poison” from within your time in Hogwarts and my class, will also refer to potions that cause undesired symptoms to a patient, including the Fear Inducing Poison, Swelling Potion, and so forth.”

He turned sharply to face the other side of the class, his arms now crossed in front of him. “If your recent marks from last year regarding this topic are any indication, I suggest you best pay close attention and actually try to be diligent in your studies, as you very clearly have not been, in the past.” Professor Snape suddenly looked towards Everly and met her eyes. She blushed deeply in shame and pulled her gaze downward, knowing full well that she was especially terrible at poisons, maybe even the worst in her year. Curiously enough however, it seemed that poisons were the only exception as with every other type of potion, Everly was the best brewer in all of Hogwarts. She could easily brew Aging Draughts, every type of antidote known, the Draught of Peace - even advanced potions beyond her school year like Felix Felicius or Polyjuice were simple to her. Everly was even able to correctly brew things not taught in the class like the Skele-Gro Potion and Veritaserum. Yet, despite her clear talent and lengthy added hours of study, she couldn’t reflect her skills to do well with any type of poison, and for some reason, that severely irritated the Professor, even to the point where he constantly pointed out her errors with poisons and refused to acknowledge that the rest of her work was practically flawless.

“Perhaps this year,” He kept his harsh gaze on Everly though spoke to the entire class. “With your success on the line, you won’t continue to be so utterly… disappointing.”

Snape’s words enough to make Everly shift in her seat, her stomach churning and skin tingling in anxiety.

In order to advance into next year's NEWT Potions class, which she would need to do in order to follow after her dream career of a Healer, she would need to achieve either an Outstandings in Potions or at the very least, Exceeds Expectations. Everly’s heart rate increased and her palms suddenly became sweaty at the thought, but she forced herself to calm her nerves. Even with the trail of poisons, she told herself internally, trying to soothe herself, if she worked hard, she would easily receive Exceeds Expectations on her final exam, just like she did every other year. And that would be enough to advance.

Abruptly, Snape turned around in one sharp movement and strode to the blackboard, beginning to write a list of poisons they were to be studying; The Paralyzing Poison, Bulgeye Potion, the Befuddlement Draught, Nightmare Inducing Poison and the Fear Inducing Poison. He circled the first one, turning back to the class.

“Today, we will begin by discussing the Paralyzing Poison which will incapacitate any living being for a period of 1 hour or more depending on the concentration and amount ingested. Fortunately, the school has finally recognized your clear incompetence and doesn’t want an entire class of children paralyzed and waste my precious antidote stores, so we will be making a diluted compound with effects lasting only as long as 5 minutes. However, despite brewing a weak mixture, for your final exam next week, I fully expect you to understand, identify, and know how to properly brew the potion in its fullness and entirety. The paralyzing potion was crea- What, Mr. Bailey?” He suddenly snapped, a growl in his throat as he turned to the disrupting student. “What is possibly so important that you could not wait for me to finish?”

Everly followed the Professor's eyes and saw Christian Bailey with his hand up, having obviously been waving it frantically to gain the teachers attention. The student lowered his hand to speak. “In Defense Against the Dark Arts, we learned the full-body binding curse, Petrificus Totalus which, according to what you said, has the same effect of the Paralyzing Poison. I was just wondering why someone would want to use a potion to paralyze someone over a curse. Potions take much more time. Wouldn’t it just be easier to use real magic?”

From the inquiry, Snape had almost seemed pleased that someone was asking a relevant and intelligent question, but any feeling of contentment vanished from the phrase “real magic.”

Although Christian hadn’t meant for the question to be rude, as he immediately tried to apologize the moment those words left his mouth, it was taken as such nonetheless. Snape’s scowl deepened, obviously offended at the implication that potions, and therefore his job, was not “real magic” or thus of any importance. “Thirty points from Ravenclaw.”

The fellow Ravenclaw next to Christian punched his arm but Christian sheepishly sunk lower in his chair, knowing full well that he had made a mistake but kept his eyes tentatively on the professor in case he decided to answer the question. Snape only gave a sneer from the tasteless comment, “I hardly expect you, Mr. Bailey, to see the precise and magical art linked to potion making and the pivotal need for it. Although in many circumstances a curse would be more appropriate, learning to brew a poison can easily give an advantage over your foolish wand waving.”

Clearly Snape thought that Christian would have been deterred from the initial question as he took a breath to continue his lecture but didn’t get the chance as Christian, head suddenly raised, spoke again.

“Like what?”

Professor Snape paused. Then sighed.

He turned once again to the class, his tone no longer expressing his previous irritation but was rather tranquil and passive as he addressed them. “Can anyone enlighten Mr. Bailey on the benefits of using a poison over a wand?”

No one raised their hand. No one ever raised their hand in Snape’s class. Most of the time people did, in fact, know the answer, but they didn’t want to raise their hand only to be humiliated by the professor in front of the whole class, which could easily happen even if their answer was right. So, as usual, Snape paced the front of the room, searching for someone to call on before stopping in front of a shared desk in the front row. “Mr. Hughs.”

Besides her, Daniel Hughs, a fellow Hufflepuff and another one of Everly’s best friends, looked as though he wished to disappear, feeling the undeniable shadow of the Professor cast over him.  
“The benefits of a potion over a curse.” Snape repeated impatiently.

Daniel gave a small jump. “Oh, of course, well… um…. I….”

At the hesitation, a second but similar voice, nearly matching Daniel’s, answered loudly, and much more confidently, in the back. “Element of surprise.” they said. “People can’t defend themselves against a potion if they don’t know they’ve drank it.”

From the interruption, Daniel sighed thankfully while Snape reared around to glare at Daniel’s identical looking brother, Thomas, who sat in the back of the classroom. The student’s arms were positioned casually behind his long and thick, curly brown hair, while an arrogant smirk played on his features upon saving his twin.

“Ten points from Gryffindor.”

Thomas Hughs appeared unbothered and his only movement was the smirk on his mouth twitching on his lips. “I only answered your question.” He sassed calmly. “After all you did call on a ‘Mr. Hughs.’ What if I merely thought it was me?”

Everly’s eyes widened at his blatant behavior. Only Thomas would be unafraid to mouth off to the most feared teacher in all of Hogwarts. Out of all her friends, Thomas was certainly the most quiet, but when it came to a sharp or snarky remark, he was also the one who couldn’t (or perhaps just wouldn’t) hold his tongue.

“Make that fifteen.” Snape growled. “Along with detention. And five from Hufflepuff for not even attempting to answer the question.” Daniel nodded miserably from the points being taken while Snape and Thomas stared each other down until at last, Snape broke eye contact to continue class.

Thomas’ smirk widened.

“Although speaking directly out of turn,” Snape glared once again in Thomas’ direction who just gave a shameless shrug. “Mr. Hughs is correct. If I were to duel someone with my wand, my opponent would have the equal ability to block or counter my attacks. However, upon being brewed correctly, it would be quite simple to slip a poison into a drink undetected, thus making the drinker defenseless and unable to retaliate an attack, having already become subject to the poison. A person in possession of a bottled poison would be given a clear advantage for this reason of being undetected. The art of potions provides a tactful and calculating/subtle approach to wielding magic.”

“It feels more like cheating.” Everly found herself saying with a frown. “It doesn't seem fair.”

Professor Snape rolled his eyes. “When wishing to inflict someone harm, I can guarantee that ‘fairness’ is not a contributing factor one considers, Miss Thompson.”

Everly frowned though supposed he was right. But even just the thought of wishing to inflict harm on someone made her stomach turn. Why would anyone want to intentionally cause someone harm? Truly she hated everything about poisons.

Continuing on, Snape looked out among the class. “Can someone else tell me another advantage of using a potion over a wand?” His eyes swept over the class though everyone appeared to be actively engaged in not making eye contact. “No one?” He gave a heavy sigh though didn’t seem surprised. “Poisons are often used when you do not have direct access to your enemy or opponent. For a spell to work, you must be within sight of your opponent, however, with a potion, you can be across the world and the result would still be as effective. For example, if I wished to paralyze an enemy beyond a guarded gate, it would be easy to spike a drink and have it brought to the person - the poison effect would be the same as any spell. Another common advantage of bottled poisons is that, unlike a wand where you can easily trace the spell to a person, poisons are nearly untraceable to the creator. In the First Wizarding War, poisons were of common use as Dark Wizards would be able to get away blameless having nothing to tie them to the brew. However, the disadvantage of any type of potion is that antidotes do exist, which is why He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and his followers favored spells which provided quick and irreversible effects.”

From the casual mention of the Dark Lord, who had only recently been defeated three years prior, a few students, Everly included, shifted in their seats in discomfort. The horrors that Voldemort had inflicted on innocents were still fresh in the minds of the entire wizarding community. Even Snape gave a hard swallow from raising the topic. Clearly he hadn’t meant to bring it up.

Realizing his mistake, Professor Snape swiftly and conveniently changed the topic.

“Any further questions?” Silence. “Very well, let’s move on.”

For the rest of the class, students furiously scribbled notes as Snape talked about the history behind the Paralyzing Poison, assigning a paper to be turned in by the end of the week on its creator before then moving the discussion towards the necessary ingredients and finally giving a lengthy worksheet. As always, he required them to review the fundamentals of the potion front and back before they could even think to begin brewing anything.

By the end of the lecture, Everly’s hand was sore.

When the bell signaled their dismissal, nearly everyone leapt from their seats, handing in their finished worksheets on Snape’s desk before hurrying out of their last class for the day to wait for dinner in an hour and a half. Everly watched as Breka, who was still pouting, and Thomas, who looked just as pleased with himself as always, sauntered up to Professor Snape’s desk and received instructions for their detention.

Seeing the two of them, specifically the platinum blonde haired Slytherin, Everly’s brows scrunched. She knew that Thomas would be fine in his detention, he certainly had that Gryffindor resilience, but she was worried about Breka.

Usually, because it happened so often, Everly wasn’t so concerned about her friend getting detention, but this time was different. She knew how desperately Breka wanted to win in her next Quidditch match and without the extra practice from their meeting today, she would start to fall behind which could potentially risk her position on the team. Breka would be devastated if she was kicked off.

Rather than following the rest of her classmates out the door, Everly told Daniel to wait a moment before walking to the Professor’s desk where he was carefully assessing the worksheets. Daniel followed after her, curious as to what she was doing because he had already offered to take her paper up with his, yet she still held it in her hands as she stood timidly in front of the Professor. Snape didn’t look up, but clearly noticed Everly hovering.  
“I believe Miss Loft and Mr. Thomas Hughs have detention, not you, Miss Thompson.”

Everly struggled to speak for a moment, her voice quiet when she finally managed to say, “Can I stay to help? If the three of us work together, we can get just as much done but in less time and Breka can make it to practice.”

Still, Snape didn’t look up, continuing to grade. “It is her punishment and she must fulfill it. Good day.”

“Can I at least stay and keep them company...?”

Irritated, Snape finally looked up to her abruptly, his eyes narrowed. “No. Good day, Miss Thompson.”

From his forceful and commanding tone, Everly jumped, bowing her head with her cheeks burning in embarrassment from asking. When she turned to get her bag which was still at her desk, Breka caught her eye and gave her a look to thank her for trying. “I’ll see you at supper.” The Slytherin teen promised.

Giving her a smile back, Everly nodded before following Daniel out.

Once they were far enough away, he said, “Why did you want to stay?”

Everly gave a shy shrug. “Breka has been really nervous about the game coming up. I just felt bad.”

“So do I, but you don’t see me trying to take my brother’s place.” Daniel laughed then shook his head as if mystified at her selflessness. “You truly have a heart of gold, Ev.”

Casually and naturally, he swung his arms around her shoulders. She just smiled at him, giving a playful nudge as they kept walking. “I suppose it’s the Hufflepuff in me.”

Daniel laughed, giving his signature, dashing yet dorky smile.

Now that they were away from Snape, Daniel was much more like himself, the goofy and sweet best friend that Everly was so comfortable around. His personality was all smiles so they laughed and giggled as they went to the

Hufflepuff common room together to study for the rest of the hour and a half until dinner. As the supper bell rang, they were the last in the common room.  
When Daniel started to stand, Everly looked over to him. “Do you think they’re done with detention already?”

He gave a shrug. “Dunno, but I’m starving. Come on, we’ll see them down there.”

Everly nodded and set down her Charms book, standing too. They both joked and laughed on the way to the Great Hall and filled their plates when they finally sat down. About 15 minutes into dinner, the grand doors opened to reveal Breka and Thomas. As Breka saw them, her eyes lit up and she and Thomas strode over, immediately joining them at the Hufflepuff table.

Over the last 5 years, it had been routine for the four friends to sit at the Hufflepuff table together, despite Breka and Thomas being in different houses.

Under normal circumstances, the rules were that students were only allowed to sit at their assigned house tables, but Professors had long since stopped trying to deter them when they realized no amount of persuading or punishment would discourage. Eventually they just gave up because it clearly did no good. Now, after five years, it was just accepted that Breka and Thomas were part of the Hufflepuff table.

Breka claimed that she chose to abandon the Slytherin table to sit with Everly, but Everly wasn’t naive and knew that was only part of the reason, the real reason being that it was an act of rebellion and her friend wanted to stir up mischief. Breka loved disobeying the rules and riling up the teachers, and sitting at another house's table did that perfectly. Though, being able to sit next to Everly certainly was a contributing factor in Breka’s decision.

Though Thomas often caused an equal amount of trouble himself, his reason was much more upstanding. Upon their first year at Hogwarts, the two identical twin brothers were put into separate Hogwarts houses and hated it, never having spent any time apart. Daniel had been crushed and had cried for days but Thomas had just been angry and irritated at the stupid rule keeping them apart. Midway through the first term of their first year, Thomas had been fed up with being kept from his brother and started sitting at the Hufflepuff table to be with him. Despite the gesture being admirable, the Professors still insisted he sat at his own table but he had unfeelingly refused - no longer caring about or even acknowledging the rule. Everly remembered that first year when Professor McGonagall had asked him to sit back with his house and he had just regarded her with an icy stare so cold that it had made even her walk away.

In spite of looking the same, Thomas was very unlike Daniel, missing the spark of joy and the love of life in his eyes. Rather, Thomas always seemed to have a shadow over his face, constantly somber. Though she was close with him, Everly had to admit that even she thought he was intimidating, and the other teachers seemed to agree with her because after that day, not even McGonagall ever bothered to try and get him to move again.

Although not agreeing with their methods, Everly was still grateful to sit with them.

Daniel cracked another joke and Breka and Everly laughed loudly, Thomas staying quiet but gave an amused smirk. During conversations, Thomas was usually the quiet one, save the snarky or argumentative comment and usually just listened. Daniel was the goofy one who always managed to make you smile while Breka was the one who talked about the latest and greatest scheme or detention incident.

“You wouldn’t believe what Snape made us do!” She said, “We had to scrub the cauldrons - by hand! No magic! What kind of sick monster would make us do that! We have magic for a reason - why not use it!”

Thomas agreed with her, scowling and rubbing his wrist at remembering the work. “He’s a downright git.” He agreed lowly. “I’ve never hated a teacher more in my life.”

Everly frowned at the comment and lowered her spoon. “I don’t get why everyone hates him so much.” She said, “Sure he’s harsh sometimes, but only if someone’s disobeying a rule or speaking out of turn. He just has little patience for foolishness and people who don’t pay attention, but otherwise he’s deeply respected by the professors and extremely effective in his job.”

And it was true. Compared to Professor Slughorn, their previous Potions “Master” (though Everly would hardly even call him such), who had taught them in their first and second year, Snape was an absolute gift to the entire school. He managed to lift everyone's exam grades by at least an entire letter because people were finally learning something from him. His instructions were precise, easy to follow and every potion he made was flawless. If he wasn’t such an incredible teacher, Everly would have just blamed her lack of ability to brew poisons on him, but sadly, this one was on her.

Before Snape, when Everly had realized that Slughorn wasn’t teaching them anything and that the book had incorrect instructions, she set aside an hour or more every day before class where she could go over the potions book, experimenting and scribbling in notes of how to improve the directions or wrote what to actually do instead. It was exhausting, but because of this added time, and her interest in potions, she was the top of her class, but there were many long hours sacrificed.

When Snape first taught the class, Everly thought that she was going to have to do her same routine of hourly experimenting beforehand to find the correct way to brew the potion, but when he had them take notes instead of read from their completely inaccurate books, she soon realized that Snape was not anything like Slughorn. She could have cried tears of joy.

It was because of Snape's teaching that she really developed a passion for potions. She had always liked them before, but with his teaching she was simply awestruck and captivated by Snape’s intelligence and concept of potions. She loved his teaching style and truly learned something new from him every day. He taught them things that she never would have thought to do, like how to chop both ends of a magical bean and then squeeze the middle to get the juice out on both ends rather than just chopping one end and squeezing it on that side, thus wasting a lot of the precious juice. How could everyone hate him when he was clearly the cause of their good grades in his class?

“Why are you defending him?” Breka scowled. “He’s probably the worst to you.”

Everly blushed, knowing she was right. Snape was always harsh on her in classes and with poisons around the corner, she only knew it was going to get worse. She always managed to irritate him more during those units. But he was harsh to everyone. Even though he tended to scowl in her direction a little more, or disapprove of her results, she wanted to learn from him so bad that she didn’t mind his prickly attitude towards her.

“Yeah come on, Everly,” Daniel broke in. “I mean, I’m not even fond of the guy. In fact, I haven’t met a single Hufflepuff besides you who admires him so much.”

That was true too. Over the two years of Snape teaching, Everly had developed a high level of admiration for him and she worked hard to impress him, often becoming shy and self conscious around him because she wanted so badly for him to be pleased with her work.

She glanced up to the respected black haired Professor who was sitting at the teachers table, appearing to actually be having a semi enjoyable conversation with McGonagall.

“I just appreciate his teaching.” She defended herself.

Thomas spoke for the first time. “Well, so can I, but I don’t have to go around with hearts in my eyes saying he’s the best teacher ever.”

Everly rolled her eyes and scoffed. “I do not have hearts in my eyes and I never said he was the best teacher. He terrifies me just as much as he does the rest of you.”

Knowing she was right, everyone let it drop and Breka went back to complaining about him.

“But even you have to admit that he was evil by making us scrub all of those cauldrons by hand.”

Everly went to argue and explain that it actually was necessary because even the hint of unsettled magic residue in the cauldron from the use of a wand could cause an explosion when making a potion, but she decided against it and held her tongue, twisting her face in utter disgust at herself. Thomas was right, she really was sounding like a love sick teen. Blech.

Thankfully, Breka continue rambling off. “Not only am I going to be sore for weeks but it was a complete waste of time. I could have easily made it to practice if he would have just let me use my wand.” She crossed her arms and sulked, muttering, “Now Andrew’s going to chew me out for missing practice.”

“I’m sure that if you tell him it was because of Snape, you’ll be fine.” Daniel waved her worry away. “Everyone knows that he’s strict.”

“Or maybe you can just not be disruptive in class?” Thomas raised an eyebrow.

She prickled. “I’m not the one who talked back to him like a child.” She accused.

The Gryffindor just shrugged, putting his hands behind his head in his signature pose. “Could have been worse. One detention wasn’t too bad.”

“You also lost your house fifteen points.”

He gave another shrug. “We’re going to win, regardless.”

“Not last year you didn’t.” Breka taunted and he only scowled at her, leaning forward and jabbing a finger in her direction.

“Only because you broke your leg and couldn’t wreak havoc on the castle.”

Breka smirked fondly, “True.” She said, and Everly and Daniel giggled, remembering that Breka being confined to a wheelchair had really put a stopper to her mischief making and thus points being taken away from her. It really had been the only reason Slytherin had won.

Daniel suddenly frowned sadly as he looked to Everly. “Why do we never win the House Cup?”

Everly laughed. “Because unlike every other house, we don’t freak out if we aren’t called on in class when we raise our hands. And because we have enough confidence in ourselves without having to announce it to the whole school and wave some silly banner. Besides, we won our first year remember? Ravenclaw hasn’t even gotten it once since we’ve been here.”

“You’re right, you’re right.”

As the four started talking again, Everly stayed quiet and overlooked all of them with a soft, content smile. Their four way friendship defied all of the unsaid ‘rules’ at Hogwarts that your close circle of friends were only from your house. Not to mention that two of them were from rival houses. No one thought that a Gryffindor and Slytherin could get alone (and to be fair, Thomas and Breka did fight a lot), but all four of them were best friends. And Everly wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2 - Career Counseling did NOT Exceed Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everly learns some horrible news - her Exceed Expectation score in Potions isn't enough to become a Healer, which means in order to pass, she'll have to ask Professor Snape for tutoring. Only Everly is stubborn, so she tries to make due on her own only to find out she really does need Snape's help. 
> 
> (A/N: Have you guessed already that I totally suck at summaries?)

* * *

* * *

_Chapter 2: Year Five -- 1983_

**_Career Counseling did NOT Exceed Expectations_ **

“What about you, Everly?”

“Hm?”

Everly looked up from the essay she was writing and to her dorm mates, who were currently all talking last minute about what interesting careers they could do. Everly had yet to touch her packet even though their career counseling meetings were supposed to take place today during their next period.

“What do you want to do?” Jamie Dearden asked, waving a pamphlet. “Do you have any idea what you’re going to talk to Professor Sprout about yet?” 

An amused giggle left Everly’s lips. She knew that if it would have been Breka, Daniel or even Thomas, they wouldn’t have even had to ask because it was so obvious of what she wanted to do, but Everly was kind in her answer nevertheless. She sat up and beamed at them. “I want to be a Healer.” 

Mary Hartford smiled back. “I hadn’t even though about that! Maybe I should look into that too!” 

“You’d be a wonderful Healer,” Everly encouraged warmly as Mary looked back over her pamphlet but then tilted her head when the girl frowned at the paper. 

“You really have to take all of these classes to become a Healer?”

Giving a small laugh, Everly nodded. “The program is rather rigorous. Even after graduation, you’re required to intern at a healing facility for an entire year before you can work alongside a trainer Healer, and then you can finally become a certified Healer yourself.”

Dejected by the requirements, Mary frowned. “Maybe I’ll just stick to working in the Ministry like my mum….” 

The girls laughed and Everly gave her friend another reassuring smile. “Well if you change your mind, I’d be happy to help you study. I’ve wanted to be a Healer since I was a toddler so I know the profession requirements upside down. I’d love to help if I can.” 

Mary gave another toothy grin before the girls went back to chatting and discussing other careers. Jamie wanted to study magical creatures, Jennifer wanted to become a writer, Kimberly wanted to be a Curse Breaker, Amy was undecided, Willow was going to take over her parents tree farm, and Mary was still leaning towards working for the Ministry. 

After about an hour of talking, the bell rang, signaling the end of their free period and the seven girls met up with the four Hufflepuff boys in the common room to walk to their next class. Everly quickly caught up to Daniel as they made their way to Care of Magical Creatures. 

Throughout the class, one by one, the Hufflepuff students were called to visit Professor Sprout’s office for their career counseling until, about 15 minutes before the class ended, Everly was the last Hufflepuff who hadn’t visited yet. 

She didn’t particularly love Care of Magical Creatures because of Professor Kettleburns recklessness in teaching, so when Wendell Moore came to tell her it was her turn, she quickly left the class and headed for the greenhouse Professor’s office next to the Herbology classroom. 

Even if Professor Sprout hadn’t been her Head of House, she still would have been one of Everly’s favorite Professors. Sprout was a typical Hufflepuff; cheerful, positive, and loyal, but was also professional and just, not afraid on occasion to chide her students if necessary. She also had a warm motherly and maternal feel about her that Every lacked in her own home, so it was easy to understand why Everly enjoyed the Herbology teacher so much. 

The door to Professor Sprouts office was open and she smiled as Everly walked in. 

“Come on in, dear. Close the door and have a seat.” 

Giving a warm smile of her own, Everly obeyed the directions before sitting across from her. As Sprout pulled out Everly’s school documents, Everly entertained herself by looking around. 

She liked the arrangement in the office. Natural sunlight poured heavily from the above windows, and the office was littered with plants that needed the teachers special attention. However there were also beautiful flowers hanging from pots tied to the ceiling, and the office had a nice earthy smell that was homey and comforting. Usually Everly would be a little uneasy in a room that was so clearly disorganized, as Everly liked things in order, but she couldn’t seem to find anything wrong with the room aside from the dangerous looking plant in the corner that scrapped it’s thorns against the glass casing around it. 

“Well, Miss Thompson,” Professor Sprout smiled kindly, “How has your year been?” 

For about seven minutes or so, Everly and Professor Sprout chatted about what had happened during Everly’s fifth year and how her classes had been going. Everly’s heart swelled at the fact that the Professor sincerely cared about the answers and wasn’t just asking to be polite. No one at home ever bothered to ask let alone care besides her older brother Erett. 

Once their conversation came to a lull, Professor Sprout started the official meeting, taking out Everly’s papers and placing them in front of her. “Now Miss Thomposon, what would you like to do for a career after graduating Hogwarts?” 

Everly eagerly and immediately gave an answer. “I want to be a Healer.” 

Professor Sprout smiled pleasantly. “I think you would be wonderful at that, dear. You certainly have a talent in the healing arts. I’ve certainly noticed how much you care for the healing plants in classes, truly you have a gentle hand.” 

From the compliment, Everly’s cheeks tinted. It didn’t take much for her to blush so she was always doing so. It was one of the many things her friends teased her about.

“As I’m sure you know,” Sprout continued, “All Healers must have high marks in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration and Potions. And it seems here that you have very impressive marks.” She looked over Everly’s grades throughout her years at Hogwarts with a pleasant look until, as she got to the last section, her smile faltered. Everly noticed. 

The fifth year shifted in her seat. “Is something wrong, Professor?” 

Carefully, Sprout placed the papers down to gaze at her student in a look of pained sympathy. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Miss Thompson, but I must remind you that Professor Snape requires students to achieve Outstanding marks on their OWL exams to advance into his 6th and 7th year NEWT classes. However, you are only achieving Exceeds Expectations.”

“What?” Everly’s heart started pounding in her chest and it suddenly felt hard to breathe. She _needed_ to take NEWT Potions. “But… I was told my first year by Professor Slughorn that I only needed to receive Exceeds Expectations in all of my classes- including Potions.”

Sprout smiled sadly at her, feeling sorry for the girl. “In the past, yes, that has been the requirement. But each Professor is allowed to make exceptions based on the skill level they want advanced into their class. Professor Snape believes that in order to succeed in his class, you must receive Outstanding marks.”

Everly couldn’t seem to speak. “I-I enjoy Potions, honestly I do but… Outstanding? How am I supposed to do that? We’re covering more poisons this term and I’m terrible at them! There’s no way!” 

Noticing Everly’s growing panic, Professor Sprout took her hand, immediately calming the Hufflepuff student, though Everly’s eyes were still wide in fear when she looked at the teacher. Kindly, Professor Sprout said, “I have faith in you, Everly. I’m sure that if you ask Professor Snape to help tutor you, you’ll easily be able to make Outstanding marks.”

Her words didn’t ease the panic rising in Everly’s throat. 

There’s no way she could do that! Not only would it be embarrassing to ask him but it would be terrifying! Snape had always pushed her harder than everyone else in the class and expected more out of her. From the very beginning he had been harsh on her and this year was no different. In fact, this year it seemed that he had critiqued her more than ever before. He was always looking for things to correct her in, and he never tried to be kind or gentle about it either. 

Everly’s mouth was still gaping wide when Professor Sprout glanced at the clock. “Oh my! You best be getting back to the last few minutes of class before supper. But first know Miss Thompson that I have complete faith in you. I just know that you will become one of the best Healers in all of the wizarding world.” 

Although Sprout had just given her one of the best compliments she could ever receive, this time Everly didn’t blush and only numbly nodded before seeing herself out of the office and closing the door behind her. As it swung shut, she let out the breath she was holding in. 

Five years of her hard work in Potions and every other class - for nothing. Everly had always had an interest in potions but one of the main reasons she had put so many extra hours into it when Professor Slughorn had taught was because she knew Potions were a large part of her desired career. Though she tried, Everly couldn’t imagine herself doing anything other than helping people. Her heart yearned for it. 

She blinked away her tears and rubbed her eyes with her cloak sleeve as someone walked by. How on earth was she going to gain the courage to ask Snape to tutor her? Was there truly no other way to pass the class? 

Crushed, Everly gave a heavy sigh. 

Knowing that class was just about to end anyway, Everly instead went straight to supper and joined her friends though stayed silent during most of the conversation. Daniel was the first to notice something was wrong. 

“What’s up Everly?”

Everly gave a hard blink to focus her thoughts before looking towards her concerned friend. She knew that she could tell the three of them anything, but she didn’t want to bother them with her troubles. “Nothing.” She said quickly, before grabbing her utensils and trying to cut her food. Daniel only raised an amused eyebrow. 

“Nothing?” He repeated teasingly. “Everly, you do realize you’re trying to cut your chicken with your knife and _spoon_ , yeah?” 

“Wha-?” And sure enough, he was right. Everly gave a groan and dropped both of them back down before putting her face in her arms. 

“Seriously, Ev.” Breka rubbed her back soothingly. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m never going to be a Healer.” Everly mumbled miserably but was startled to attention when her three friends, even Thomas, burst out laughing. As she gave them a glare, they all went silent realizing she was serious. Their brows knit. 

“What are you on about, Ev?” Daniel frowned. “You are absolutely going to be a Healer. I mean, you were practically tailored and molded for that job by Merlin himself! You’re perfect! Why would you say otherwise?”

“Because Professor Sprout told me that I needed Outstanding marks in Potions,” Everly moped, her chin falling to her crossed arms on the edge of the table. “but because of poisons this year I’m only going to get Exceeds Expectations. She told me that I had to ask him to tutor me but I can’t do that! He’s… he’s… so…”

“Terrifying.” All three of her friends said at the same time, and Everly nodded miserably. 

“So unless he agrees to tutoring me or if I can find someone else-” She suddenly went silent and an idea sparked. Her friends jumped as she sprang up. “Say! Could one of you tutor me?” 

“You’re kidding right?” Daniel raised another eyebrow, looking at his brother before back at her again. “Everly, we’re not exactly experts in Snape’s class either. I mean we’ll help where we can but if anyone should be asking for tutoring help with Potions, we should be the ones asking you.” 

Desperate, Everly turned to Breka. “What about you Breka? I know you have good grades in his class.” 

Breka suddenly looked away guiltily. “Sorry Ev, but I’m in the same boat as you.” She looked around for a moment to ensure no one was listening before leaning forward and whispering, “The only reason I have such good marks is because I’m in Slytherin.” 

Crestfallen, Everly gave another sigh. “Then I suppose my only other choice is that I’ll have to put in the extra hours and to study like I did with Slughorn.” 

Her friends frowned at her. 

“Remember that you have nearly three times the work this year as you did your first year though,” Thomas said. “There’s no way you could do it.” 

“Thanks for your confidence.” Everly mumbled but he just shrugged. 

“Sorry, but it’s the truth. No one could do that, not with OWLs coming up.”

“I can do it.” Everly told him confidently, or at least tried to tell him confidently but everyone, including herself, noticed the shake in her voice. “I can do it.” She said again, this time much more believable. Her voice however was much softer when she looked at her plate and said, “I have to…” 

  
  


And so that’s what she did, or at least… tried to. 

Thomas was right. It definitely wasn’t as easy as it had been her first and second year. Because teachers were preparing them for their OWLs, the homework just seemed to stack up. Everly’s one free period a day was already dedicated to her normal amount of homework and even most of her spare time was filled with studying. Now, with even more studying to do because of potions, It wasn’t until about 12 o’clock at night that she was finally able to really focus and work on poisons, but by the end of day, she was so tired that it didn’t hardly do much. Yet, determined to succeed, Everly kept trying. 

For about a week, she went to bed late and got up early in order to fit all that she needed to do in a single day. If it weren’t for poisons taking three or more hours of studying, because she didn’t understand hardly any of it and had to constantly be searching through books, her day wouldn’t have been so crammed. It’s not like her other classes had suddenly become any harder, because really they were the same as the week before, but because she stayed up so late trying to work on the potions and exhausted her brain, she was struggling to juggle everything. She was no longer attending Quidditch games or going to Hogsmeade or taking an afternoon nap or doing hardly anything else except for homework and poisons because she constantly kept messing the brewing up and had to restart again. _That’s_ how bad she was at them. 

During this time, after all the advising appointments had finished, she noticed a lot of other kids stressing too and studying more. Like her, they were eager to get the necessary grades for their desired careers but it was clear for anyone to see that no one was working as hard or as diligently as Everly was. Eventually though, with all of her late nights and early mornings, it was starting to take its toll. 

Most people require about 7-8 hours of sleep each night but Everly was the type of person who not only loved sleeping, but required an excess amount of about 9-10 hours in order for her body to function properly. And because she was seemingly getting about half of that, even just by Friday, it was starting to destroy her. Even on Saturday and Sunday, when they didn’t have classes, she hardly had enough extra time to sleep in because she was still so focused on studying her potions, her anxiety kept her up. The only way she managed to stay awake in her classes was by making herself a Wideye Potion (something she could actually brew with ease) but even with the potion, after taking it so many days in a row her mind wasn’t as sharp as it would have been with a full night's rest, so by the following Tuesday, it wasn’t by any surprise that all her other grades were starting to drop. She was working herself too hard. 

Before her History of Magic class, which was first thing Thursday morning, she had taken yet again another Wideye potion to make it through the day. But as they were taking notes in class, even that wasn’t enough to keep her from her head dropping on her desk and passing out for the entire class period. It was only when Thomas jabbed her in the ribs that she suddenly sprung awake. 

“Urchin spines!” She shouted the ingredient, her head springing from the table. 

She had been studying so intensely on poisons that she had been dreaming about the ingredients in the Paralyzing potion and it was the first thing that she shouted when she was jolted awake. She blushed deeply as the class laughed loudly. 

Mr. Binns however was far from amused. He was standing, or rather hovering seeing as he was a ghost, by her desk with his arms crossed. It was just her luck that the most oblivious teacher would pay attention to her on the one day she hadn’t wanted him to. 

“After class.” He told her while she just nodded sleepily, rubbing her heavy eyes. 

When the bell rang, she dragged herself to his desk. 

“Falling asleep in class, Miss Tim?” He never could get anyone’s names right and if his voice wasn’t so dull and monotone, he would have appeared disappointed. “Do you have any idea how disrespectful it is to sleep in class?” 

Everly was so tired that she didn’t even think to mention that the ghost Professor literally fell asleep every class period while teaching them and instead she tried to keep her eyes open to listen to him as he started into a long winded lecture.

He talked about how much time the Professors spent preparing lessons and the least she could do was respect them while they talked, but before he could make his next point, he was snoring, someone managing to fall asleep on himself. 

“Zzzzzz…..” 

Confused, Everly looked around. “Uh… Professor?” She tried to poke the ghost awake but her finger just went right through him. 

Unsure of what to do, she just stood there awkwardly before looking at the clock and realizing her next class was starting soon, so she slowly scooted out. But as she was walking to Charms, a massive dizzy spell overcame her and she suddenly felt incredibly faint. Trying not to fall, Everly braced herself on the wall and clutched her head.

Even without attention to the medical field, Everly instantly knew something was seriously wrong with her and that she needed Madame Pomfrey, the school matron - immediately. This feeling was something much more than just a common flu or sickness. She felt like she was standing on jello and everything in her body felt as though it weighed a hundred pounds.

As Everly struggled to the Hospital Wing, she thanked Merlin that it was also on the first floor and was only a few yards away. Even still, she barely managed to push open the doors, which slammed harshly on the brick of the Infirmary as Everly stumbled forward. 

Immediately, Madam Pomfrey’s attention was on Everly and she yelped when she saw the state the student was in and rushed to her side to help her stand. “What on earth happened to you, Miss Thompson!” 

Her eyes feeling equally as heavy as the rest of her body, Everly struggled to keep them open and tried to speak. “I-”

“Nevermind that.” Madam Pomfrey replied strictly. “Let’s get you to the bed!” 

With effort, they managed to lay Everly on the bed just before she collapsed to the floor.

“Now,” the Healer demanded. “What on earth happened?” 

Everly struggled to answer, but the only thing she could focus on was trying to keep her eyes open. Madame Pomfrey noticed and scoffed. “Just close them and try to answer the question.” 

She obeyed and closed her eyes, now trying not to drift into sleep. “Wideye potion.” She mumbled. 

“Wideye potion? Don’t be silly, this wouldn’t cause those symptoms unless ...” Madame Pomfrey gave a loud gasp when Everly managed a small nod of confirmation. “An overdose?” She exclaimed. “How long have you been taking it?!” 

“T-Ten days? Maybe Eleven?”

Madam Pomfrey gave another gasp of horror before chiding the Hufflepuff strictly, “You of all people should know to take better care of your body! I’m assuming you somehow managed to fall asleep? No wonder you’re in such a state! Your body is shutting down on you! My goodness, Miss Thompson! You’re lucky you came here before you passed out and knocked your head in! And thank Merlin the worse an overdose can do to you now that you’re in my care is cause you to faint if you’re not sitting or laying down. What on earth would compel you to drink so much?” 

“I was studying. I needed to practice poisons.” Everly managed to say weakly, blushing furiously even with her eyes closed at how ridiculous it sounded. 

“Can’t say I’ve ever heard that one before.” Came the befuddled reply before it bounced back to the usual assertive and spirited tone of the healing mistress. “Now you stay there and I’ll get you something to help. Don’t fall asleep now. ” 

Everly relaxed her head back into the pillow while she waited for Madam Pomfrey to come back. Even though she had been warned not to fall asleep, Everly didn’t think she could if she tried. Her body seemed to be screaming at her to sleep, but every time, just before her consciousness would drop into slumber, her body gave a jolt because of the Wideye potion effects, forcing her to stay awake. Her body gave another jolt both consciously and unconsciously when Madam Pomfrey suddenly was by her bed again, holding her head and extending a bottle. 

“Drink.” She commanded. 

Somehow Everly managed to keep her eyes open, peering into the bottle. Although the liquid was clear, it didn’t appear to be water. “What is it?” 

A huff of indignation came from the matron at Everly not immediately obeying orders and from the lack of trust. But it wasn't that Everly didn’t trust the Healer, it was because, even feeling as ill as she did, Everly was curious herself on what the solution would be. 

“Draught of the Living Death.” Came the answer finally. “The only way to cure you is to fully rest your body again and this will do just that. Although usually this potion would put you into a nearly indefinite sleep, it will counter the effects of the Wideye overdose. By how much you’ve taken, I wouldn't be surprised if you’re out for at least two days.” 

“Two days!” Everly was so surprised she tried getting up, though Madame Pomfrey promptly pressed her back down at the bed. “But I have classes!” Everly cried anxiously. “I can’t miss them. That will be even more work and I’m already so behind.” 

Recognizing the real anxiety flooding from the girl, Madame Pomfrey regarded her worriedly before giving a sigh. “I’ll be sure to speak with your Head of House and Professor Dumbledore. I think they’ll both agree with me that you’ve proven your devotion to your schooling and will allow you the days off with no need to make anything up. Right now, the most important thing is your health. Now please, if you will.” 

With only a moment more of hesitation, Everly finally eased herself back to the bed and allowed the bottle to touch her lips as she drank the soothing, clear potion. Almost instantaneously, Everly felt herself being pulled into the warm embrace of sleep. And for the first time in almost two weeks, she was finally able to fully accept it. 


	3. Chapter 3 - A Tutoring Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, Everly needs to finally give in and ask Professor Snape for tutoring.

#  _ Chapter 3: Year Five -- 1983 _

##  **_A Tutoring Proposition_ **

Sunday morning, Everly’s eyes fluttered open. Although Madam Pomfrey had originally told her she would only be asleep for two days, rather than three, it was clear that Everly’s body needed the extra rest. She had forgotten what it felt like to not have your eyelids burn and feel like sandpaper with every blink. 

Before releasing her from the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey gave her an excuse note for all of her teachers as well as very strict orders to not take the Wideye potion for at least two months or she would be right back in the hospital wing, this time worse than before. “Although I do enjoy our visits,” she said, smiling fondly for the first time now that she knew Everly was safe and properly cured. “I hope not to see you back here anytime soon - unless of course you’re here to shadow my work and assist me.” 

Everly gave a smile and nodded. “Yes, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you again.” 

The matron gave her one last nod before finally turning to change the bedsheets as Everly pushed open the doors. Stepping out of the room, Everly jumped when someone dramatically threw their arms around her neck. 

“We thought you had died!” Breka exclaimed. 

Giving a laugh, Everly hugged her back while Thomas rolled his eyes and Daniel grinned, looking happy to see her. 

“No one would let us see you,” Daniel explained. “Brek tried to break in... multiple times actually, but apparently there’s a charm around the whole room. Even the windows, for… whatever weird reason.” He noticed Everly’s face when he mentioned the windows. “Don’t ask.” 

Breka pulled away from the hug and scowled, holding Everly an arms length away. “What  _ possible  _ reason would there be to put a spell around the room so that people can’t see their best friend?”

“A patient does need their rest.” Everly reminded. 

“Merlin,” Thomas scoffed distastefully. “You sound just like her.” He proceeded to mimic Madam Pomfrey. “Miss Thompson needs her rest. How do you expect her to get better if you are constantly disturbing her?” 

Even Everly had to laugh. 

“So are you all better now?” Daniel pressed delicately, as if afraid of the answer. Everly only laughed and nodded her head. 

“I just can’t take anymore Wideye Potion for about a month or two but otherwise I’m good as new. Only…” her spirits fell. “Without the Wideye Potion, I don’t know how I’m going to be able to study now.” 

“I told you that you couldn’t do it.” Thomas told her plainly. 

Everly couldn’t help but flinch a little at the harsh sting of his words. She didn’t think he meant it as harshly as it had sounded, but she couldn’t help but feel a little hurt because it sounded just like her parents. 

“You just need to suck up your pride, and go talk to Professor Snape.” Thomas finished saying. 

Daniel and Everly gave him an odd look, knowing that he was probably one of the most prideful people they had ever met, but because both Hufflepuff’s didn’t like contention, they didn’t respond. Breka however was happy to call him out, giving a loud snort.

“You’re one to talk.” 

“And as if you’re not.” He sneered. 

Breka puffed out her chest, facing him. “No I am not. I can admit when I’m wrong.” She gave a smirk as she crossed her arms. “I’m just not wrong very often.” 

He threw up his arms. “Unbelievable.” 

While Breka gave the Gryffindor a smug smirk and he scowled back at her, Everly chewed nervously on her lip, becoming lost in her own thoughts.

It wasn’t that Everly was too prideful to ask for Professor Snape's help, it was that she was too embarrassed to. All she wanted to do was please the Potions Master but she was worried that by asking for extra help, he would be upset. He was already annoyed at her without the request of tutoring. But now that she wouldn’t have the extra study time, there was no possible way to pass potions without it. Once again she cursed the existence of toxins and potions.

She gave a heavy sigh. 

“You’re right.” Everly said, her friends looking over at her. “I just… I just need to do it.” 

“Do you want us to go with you?” Breka asked, touching her arm, but Everly shook her head. 

“He’d probably just be more irritated with an audience, but thank you.” 

Breka pursed her lips though clearly agreed as she didn’t press it. Instead she said, “Are you going to head to his office now?” 

“Might as well get it over with.” 

“You know where it is?”

Everly nodded miserably. She took a moment to feel sorry for herself before saying, “I’ll see you guys at the usual place before lunch. Depending on how this goes, I’m not sure how long I’ll be…”

Her three friends, even Thomas, gave her sympathetic looks before Everly turned down the hallway leading to the Dungeons and Snape’s office. 

She shivered slightly from the cold draft that always seemed to accompany the corridor but slowly made her way to the office just beyond the Potions room. Approaching the door, Everly couldn’t help but hesitate as anxiety tossed in her stomach. In her hand she clutched the note that Madame Pomfrey had given her. Curious, and hoping its contents would ebb his irritation, she unfolded it. 

_ Dear Professor Snape,  _

_ Due to an extreme academic diligence of trying to stay awake for extra studying time, Miss Thompson has had an overdose of Wideye Potion and has been in the infirmary under observation for some time. Professor Dumbledore has approved the request for all teachers to excuse Miss Thompson from both classes and any missed assignments within the past week. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to Owl me. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Poppy Pomfrey _

Great, Everly though dully, now Snape’s going to think she was even more of an idiot for overdosing on a basic third year potion. Couldn't Madam Pomfrey have just written a note asking him to simply excuse her from the lessons? Now he was just going to think she was even more incompetent than he already did. It would be a miracle if he agreed to teach her now.

Everly gave a sigh, trying to stay positive. At least Professor Dumbledore’s name was mentioned regarding the excused classes and assignments. Not even Snape could argue with orders from the Headmaster. 

Feeling as if her heart was trying to escape from her throat, Everly looked back to the office door, which always had appeared ominous but now even more so. She took a few breaths in and out before raising her hand to knock on the door. But before she could rap her knuckles on the thick wood, it abruptly and unexpectedly swung open to reveal Professor Snape, sitting at his desk with his head down and surrounded by piles of paper. Not looking up at her, he put his wand back into his sleeve, obviously having been the one who opened the door. 

Everly blinked. 

“Miss Thompson.” Snape addressed her loudly, continuing to mark the paper in front of him. “You’ve been missing from my class the last few days, and from dinner too if I recall.” 

“Uh I-I’ve been sick.” She answered weakly, walking into the dimly lit office. 

He finally looked up at her, raising an eyebrow almost mockingly. “For three days? Surely Madam Pomfrey had some Pepperup Potion in her stores.” 

“Yes, sir, she does. But… well I’ve been in the hospital wing you see, sir.” 

“So you’ve come for your homework then?” 

“No, sir, I don’t need the homework.” 

Everly quickly noticed the look he gave her and jumped to cover her mistake. “I mean! I- I -” She wilted and extended the piece of paper that Madam Pomfrey had given her over the desk. “I have a note…” She mumbled. 

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at her before setting down his quill and taking the note from her. Carefully he read it over, frowning at the part about it not being necessary to make up any missed assignments. “I see.” he said levelly. “Then for what purpose have you come to disturb my peaceful, Sunday silence?” 

Gosh this was going even worse than it had in her head. 

Shyly, Everly looked down at her feet. “Well… I’ve been falling behind in Potions…”

“Clearly.” He admonished.

“Yes well… I’ve been trying to study poisons on my own but… I’m still not improving. So I was wondering… if.. Perhaps you could... tutor me?” 

Silence. She didn’t even dare look up. But after an agonizing lull, she managed to lift her eyes enough to see Professor Snape’s clear disapproval. 

“As I know you can clearly see, Miss Thompson,” He started, “I have countless papers to grade. I don’t have the time to teach you something you should have already been fully capable of learning in my class.” 

He hadn’t raised his voice, but Everly still flinched, once again looking down at her feet. Her cheeks burned with shame and she could feel tears gathering in her eyes. Internally, Everly scolded herself, saying it was ridiculous that his sharp words could affect her so badly, but she wanted to please him so desperately that it hurt when he was angry with her.

Feeling like a scolded puppy, Everly considered walking away with her figurative tail between her legs, but she knew how desperately she needed this tutoring. 

“Yes sir, I’m aware that you’re busy, and I know your time is valuable,” Everly whispered. “But I was just hoping…” Her voice trailed off. 

What on earth  _ was  _ she hoping for? Saying that she was _ hoping _ he could spare some time, definitely didn’t ensure he could or that he would. Her “hoping” wasn’t going to do anything to change the situation. The only way she could possibly get through this was if she had a time turner that could give her the extra study time, or if she could give him something equally as beneficial and valuable as his time. 

Everly’s eyes went to the stack of papers and an idea started to form. “Perhaps…. I could help you in return?” When he didn’t say anything she continued. “I’m good with most potions. I could become your teaching assistant and help you grade assignments in exchange for tutoring?” 

Professor Snape held her gaze for a long time. He observed her carefully before saying scornfully, “I find it quite ridiculous for you to grade papers in the very class that you, yourself are struggling to pass.” 

Once again, Everly’s cheeks flushed from embarrassment. That did seem rather ridiculous. 

She was about to admit defeat when Professor Snape surprised her.

“However-” He continued sharply. “I can see that you are truly desperate for instruction… Very well, we shall test your arrogance.”

“Sir?”

The professor stood suddenly and strode towards the back of his office, gathering a large stack of papers before walking back. Everly flinched when he dropped them loudly on the opposite end of the table he had been working on. Fluidly, he turned back to face her. “You will start by grading these. If you can’t even manage to mark these first year papers, you’re clearly beyond any help I could give. However, if I deem your corrections... satisfactory, we will discuss if you are to continue and if you will receive my instruction.”

Both in awe and in utter shock. Everly didn’t move. 

Snape rolled his eyes, as he sat back in his chair. “If you hope to finish by lunch, I would suggest getting started.” 

  
  


For the next almost two hours, Everly sat at the table opposite of the Professor, grading first year tests. Even though she knew all the answers even without the grading sheet he had given, the grading was hard work, and as Professor Snape had said, it took a lot of time. 

Another newfound appreciation came over Everly as she began to understand first hand just how many assignments and tests Snape had to go through. She was also beginning to understand why the Professor had such a short temper for students - some of the answers written had been so absurd and inaccurate that it was enough to make even Everly scoff. By the last test, she concluded that the only thing worse than  _ taking  _ a test, was marking a couple hundred. 

Nervously, Everly shifted on her feet, waiting as Professor Snape reviewed her markings. He hadn’t said a word about any of the tests so far, which would have been comforting if he had not also been writing something in the top corner of every paper. What if she had graded all of those papers only to be told that they weren’t good enough? What if he was just taunting her, looking through all of them so that he could gather evidence and tell her just how clueless she was? 

She gazed at him nervously when he extended a paper back, his face telling nothing because of the permanent scowl he always wore. “Although number 18 is technically correct in stating dragon blood as an ingredient, they must also write the dragon species in order to receive full marks,” He corrected. “All other marks that you made however, were... acceptable.” 

Everly’s heart jumped from the possibility. “So does that mean…?”

He sighed. “Yes, Miss Thompson. If you can promise to work hard every day, and devote the time, passion and energy, I will make certain that you pass your OWLs and advance into my 6th year class. In exchange, you will help me grade the first through third year exams and assignments. We’ll begin tomorrow after dinner. Now, if that is all.” He took his seat at his desk again and picked up his quill. When Everly didn’t move, he looked up to her expectantly and thankfully she got the message: He wanted to be left alone. 

“Yes, of course, t-thank you, Professor.” 

Quickly, she showed herself out of the room and shut the door leaving the Potions Master to grade in his peace.

As Everly walked away, she felt almost numb in surprise. Of course she had hoped that he would agree to tutor her, but there was a large part of her that hadn’t expected him to actually say yes. She hardly knew what to say. Then, upon the realization that she was finally going to get the help that she needed and would finally be able to pass, a wide grin of relief spread to her face as she ran to tell her friends the good news. Thankfully they were waiting for her at the courtyard at their usual spot before lunch. 

When they caught sight of her, Daniel leapt up from his seat on the edge of the fountain. “Well?” 

Triumphantly, Everly smirked. “My tutoring begins tomorrow.”

“You’re joking!” Breka awed, giving a disbelieving laugh. “He actually said yes?” 

“I know! Can you believe it!” Everly sang, bouncing happily on the balls of her feet. 

“What’s the catch?” Thomas challenged. “He never would agree to it without something.”

Everly blushed. “Well… I have to help grade papers for him, but it’s not too hard - just time consuming.”

Daniel gaped. “He trusts you enough to grade papers? He doesn’t even let me  _ touch  _ the pickled jars in class! Even when we’re using them for the lesson!” 

From what Everly had said, the gears in Breka’s head started to turn and a mischievous smile formed on her lips.“So.. does this mean you can give me an ‘O’ for all of my essays?” She beamed excitedly. 

Everly laughed and put her arm around her best friend. “Not unless you want me to end up in one of Snape’s pickled jars. Besides, I’m only grading papers for the grades younger than us.” 

Breka pouted. “Then why even bother to grade them.”

Playfully, Everly shoved her, “Because now I can finally get the high marks that I need and become a real Healer. My hand is going to be sore for weeks but it’s going to be worth it. Professor Snape promised me that if I studied hard and did what he asked that he’d make sure I’ll pass my OWLs.” 

“Wow,” Daniel awed in disbelief. “He really said that?”

“It’s not fair.” Breka whined. “ Professor Sprout and now even Professor Snape have the confidence in you meanwhile no one thinks I can do a blooming thing with my career.” 

Concerned by her friend's tone, Everly grew serious. She had been so distraught over her own career counseling meeting, she had forgotten to ask Breka how hers had gone. “What do you mean? How did your meeting go?”

“Terrible.” Breka scowled. “Professor Snape told me that becoming a professional Quidditch Seeker wasn’t a career. He said I needed to go into something more “practical” like an auror.” 

“You would make an excellent, auror.” Everly noted, but it didn’t make the scowl on the Slytherin’s face lift. 

She stomped her foot theatrically. “I don’t want to be an auror though. It would be too boring! I want to do something  _ dangerous -  _ unpredictable - exciting, and  _ fun _ !”

Daniel cocked his head, “You don’t consider hunting down criminal wizards to be dangerous?”

“You could always be an actress.” Thomas said dully. “Merlin knows you’re dramatic enough for it.”

Breka gave him a deathly scowl. “In that case, you should be a dragon dung scooper because you’re so full of-”

“Okay!” Everly said loudly, cutting her off. “How about we go and eat some lunch? Even after three days of indefinite sleep I’m still too tired for your arguing. Maybe you guys can catch me up on what I missed.” 

Thomas and Breka continued to glare at each other, but when both of their stomachs growled, they decided to follow along.

“Well,” Breka started, hooking her arm with Everly’s. “You missed the first consecutive three days since first year that I didn’t get detention.”

Everly gave her a doubtful side eye. There was no way. “Because no one caught you this time?” She asked. 

“You know she always gets caught,” Daniel laughed. 

Breka turned her nose up. “Of course I always get caught. It’s no fun if you don’t get the credit for it, and with credit some sacrifices must be made.” 

The two Hufflepuff friends gave an amused look to each other before Daniel continued,“The only reason she didn’t get detention was because she was so worried about you. Though Madame Pomfrey was about ready to hand her over to Filch on the last day.” 

Everly brought a hand to her heart. “That’s so sweet.” 

“Yeah well, you know I have to run all my plans through you before I go through with them,” Breka waved it off. Around the boys she liked to pretend she wasn’t gushy and affectionate. “Depending on how much you freak out, depends on if I do it or not so how could I know if you weren’t there. Speaking of which -" She gave an unsettling ecstatic smile. "Are you ready to hear my best plan yet?” 


	4. Chapter 4 - Bubbling Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everly's emotions bubble over in frustration during a tutoring session when Everly can't stand disappointing Severus any longer. An accidental heated argument ensues but rather than ending in disaster, results in an openness that explains the others behavior. Severus didn't hate her at all, in fact he pushed her harder than everyone else because he cared about her success. Maybe now with an understanding of each other, tutoring sessions wouldn't be so bad anymore.

_Chapter 4: Year Five -- 1983_ **_  
Bubbling Emotions_ **

Being tutored by Professor Snape was just as bit horrible as Everly imagined it to be. 

After only the first two weeks of tutoring with him, for the first time ever, Everly considered switching her career. 

It wasn’t that Everly wasn’t learning anything, because really she was. Of course her poison brews certainly weren’t amazing, Professor Snape made sure to remind her of that, but for the first time, she was actually able to properly brew a poison without blowing her cauldron up - anyone would call that progress! 

No, it wasn’t because she wasn’t learning anything. Her compilation of tossing her dream career was due to the fact that everything she did only made Snape more irritated with her which in turn broke her spirit. Even when it came to things that she knew how to do like chopping up ingredients, he had to correct her. 

The two of them had a... rocky relationship to say the least. Even though he clearly knew that Everly needed help, Snape acted like she should already be doing everything perfectly. He was easily disappointed by her work which made him harsh and impatient. Even more so now then in the classroom since his clear disdain only had one outlet - her. 

After every tutoring session, Everly exited the Potions classroom feeling exhausted, defeated and utterly crestfallen from disappointing him at every turn. His lack of patience with her only made Everly that much more nervous and thus more likely to slip up and make a mistake which in turn would only make him more upset. It was a never ending cycle that she was afraid she could never escape. 

On the positive side, Everly was finally back in a good routine and even with the hour she devoted every day to either be tutored or to grade papers, she hadn’t needed to use a single drop of Wideye Potion. Except rather than be happy by the accomplishment, Everly was almost more upset than ever, because even with the help, she wasn’t doing well in Potions. 

“No!” Professor’s sharp, irritated voice stilled Everly’s hand as she tried pouring the next ingredient. She cautiously placed the vial back on the table as he went on. “If you pour too quickly you’re going to add too much. By Merlin, it’s an absolute wonder you’ve gotten such high grades in my class thus far.”

Everly felt the stinging of tears beginning to form and turned her face away from the Professor so he couldn’t see her cry. Amazingly, during their past tutoring sessions, Everly had managed to conceal her tears at least until she reached the end of the dungeon hall outside the classroom, but his latest harsh reprimanding was too much for her today.

“Why do you treat me so differently from everyone else?” Everly whispered brokenly into her cauldron. 

Her hands braced herself on the edges of the pot, trying to steady herself. She didn’t even care that her tears were slipping off her cheeks and into the liquid of the potion below, making it turn a somber, blue hue and ruining her latest attempt at the Paralyzing Potion. 

Barely hearing her, Professor Snape rolled his eyes. “Please speak  _ up _ , Miss Thompson.” He demanded. 

Something in Everly finally snapped. 

Gripping the handles of the cauldron like her life depended on it, she slammed the pot down, turning to look at her teacher with tears streaming down her face. “Why do you hate me so much?” She shouted in desperate tears. “I always try  _ so  _ hard but, but it’s never good enough - my work has never been good enough for you. You’re  _ always  _ harder on me than the others, critiquing my work even though I’m doing better than the entire class combined! It seems that I can’t even breathe properly without you correcting me!” Her eyes narrowed at him, her voice suddenly becoming angry and her hands balled into fists at her sides. “I may not be the potions master that you are, but I’m not as hopeless as you make me seem!” 

Silence. 

Utterly stunned and startled by her outburst, Professor Snape could only blink at her fuming figure. 

One second. 

Two seconds.

Three.

Slowly, Everly felt her temper dispel. Her brows softened. Her clenched fists relaxed. Her mind finally cleared before a wave of absolute horror and shock washed over her when she realized what she had done. 

Everly had always considered herself to be the peacemaker and never one to cause contention. She was always polite, calm, kind, and above all, soft spoken. She never  _ ever  _ raised her voice. It wasn’t at all like her to yell or shout at anyone, but she was so devastated with always disappointing him and frustrated with herself that her emotions had just... bubbled over. 

“Professor,” She scrambled. “I didn’t mean-”

But he was already shouting back. 

“Is that what you think? That I hate you?” Professor Snape scowled down at her, his nostrils flared. “Perhaps I misjudged you and you truly are as dense as every other idiot in my class. The reason I am so hard on you, Miss Thompson is because I want you to  _ excel _ \- not just succeed.” Everly’s mouth closed in surprise as he continued. “Unlike every other dimwit and dunderhead in my classes, you actually have the potential, the skill, the talent, and the passion for potion making. And because of those qualities, I actually care about your success, unlike the rest of them.” His eyes were still narrowed at her but his voice was softer. “You have immense promise, Miss Thompson, but you’re wasting it. You are easily my best student and could effortlessly achieve Outstanding on your potions exams, but you have some block in your head about poisons that keeps you from achieving your potential!” 

Heat rose to Everly’s cheeks in a deep blush, both from his compliment and from the guilt of yelling at him. Not daring to upset him more, she stayed silent. 

Professor Snape kept his hard gaze on her a moment longer before it softened and he gave a heavy sigh, sitting back in his chair. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as he said evenly, “You’re dismissed.” 

Everly nodded her head in shame, pulling her eyes away from him. Before turning away, she nervously tugged on her skirt and managed to say, “I’m sorry for my outburst and for becoming so cross with you, Professor. I shouldn’t have shouted… It was disrespectful and... unwarranted. I really have been grateful to you for helping me and…” She tried not to let her voice break. “And… I hope that you will continue to tutor me in the future because, despite me not doing everything correctly, I really am learning a lot...”

She let her voice die. Not daring to look up at him, she kept her head down. 

The Professor stayed silent. 

Understanding, Everly let a few more tears slip from her eyes and gave a sad nod. He was done teaching her. 

Going back to her desk, Everly quickly stuffed her things in her backpack before moving to the door. Before she could leave, however, he called out to her. 

“Miss Thompson?”

She paused but didn’t look back. 

He cleared his throat as if trying to find the right words before finally speaking. “I apologize as well for raising my voice, and for treating you in such a way that you believed I hated you. That was not by any means my intent…” 

Everly slowly turned and looked him over with wide eyes. She had never heard of Professor Snape apologizing in his life, and she was surprised to hear the sincerity and gentleness in his voice. Not only was his voice genuine, but his face was too and she knew that he meant it. 

Not able to say anything, Everly only nodded her acceptance of his apology and once again turned to leave, but, again, he called out to her. 

“I shall see you for another tutoring session tomorrow. I think we have some catching up to do with... our session ending early today.” 

Relief flushed through Everly’s chest and, turning once more to face him, she smiled brightly. “Thank you, Professor.” 

He looked like he was going to say something but decided against it and instead said, “Do try not to be late.” 

If Everly wasn’t mistaken, she could see a small, barely recognizable smile, on his mouth. Her own lips upturned, both of them knowing perfectly well that she was never late to anything and was always almost 10 minutes early. Often she arrived at their tutoring sessions before even he did. 

Not feeling it was necessary with a response, Everly gave one final nod before walking out the door, her spirits feeling higher than ever before. 

As the heavy Potion’s door swung closed, and the Hufflepuff student retreated, Professor Snape let his small smile fade into a look of contemplation. 

His thoughts reflected back to Everly’s exclamation, recalling how surprised he had been at her sudden spark of emotion. Though not knowing her well, he had never expected anything like that from her. 

Besides the occasional comment or question, Everly had always been quiet. In the almost 3 years he had taught her, he had not once heard her raise her voice, even when he demanded she speak up so he could hear her. And on the rare occasions when he allowed the class to discuss amongst themselves as they prepared their potions, Everly’s voice remained hushed, focusing on brewing the potion in front of her and only discussing the brewing itself. Her sudden outburst this evening had left him dumbfounded. 

Severus had always admired Everly’s silent talent and kindness, but even after showing she had a temper, he couldn’t help himself from equally admiring that she could stand up to him. He had a perfect understanding of himself and thus knew full well that he was both cold and intimidating. Not many could do what she had just done to him. And not many would have apologized afterward. 

Guilt gnawed at his stomach remembering the anguished tears streaming down her cheeks - the distraught look in her eyes. He couldn’t help himself from feeling terrible that he had been the direct cause of her tears and for the first time, Severus truly realized just how sensitive the Hufflepuff was. His strict corrections had done the exact opposite of what he had wanted them to do. He had let his own emotions get out of control. 

Upon first teaching at Hogwarts, Severus had quickly realized Everly’s natural talent, and had also quickly realized her falling behind on toxins and poisons. Having seen her gift with other potions, it made him irritated because he knew she had a block in her head about them and if she would just work as hard on the poisons as she did all the others, that she would be steps ahead of the others. So he pushed her harder. Corrected her more, and watched her more closely. Perhaps that’s where he had gone wrong. Only now he realized that he was partly, if not entirely, to blame for Everly’s fumbling and shaking hands. 

In class, the Hufflepuff was always precise and delicate when adding ingredients to her potions or stirring, but he noticed that when he stood besides her, she stumbled more often and her hands shook, likely worried he would criticize her. 

If Everly strayed her career from anything other than potioneering, Severus knew he would be entirely to blame. Letting a talent like hers slip away would be worse than unfortunate, it would be tragic. 

Mentally, Severus promised himself that he would be more patient with her. She was always kind to those around her, so perhaps a kinder approach would be more valuable to her. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I was so excited to write this chapter but I feel like it was a total flop. But now that Everly and Severus have an understanding of each other, their relationship can finally start to progress! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I reply to all comments so go ahead and send me one!


End file.
